Secrets
The secrets are elements of the games that are hidden or puzzles are much more difficult to figure out than the rest. In each game, the secrets are of a very different nature. Daymare Town 1 The secrets in the first game consists of the Avis somni sidequest, which requires finding 10 birds hidden in different places across the game. Finding all ten birds will award you a Golden Egg, which you can use to free the Prisoner. Completing the game after completing this quest gives you a special message at the end of the game. Daymare Town 2 There are no achievements in this game, but you can choose to give the Aristocrat the arsenic and the Tenant the painkiller. If you choose to do this, the Aristocrat, as well as the Grim Reaper sitting by his bedside, will disappear and the Tenant will thank you for giving him the pill. You will not receive the extra coins if you choose this action. Daymare Town 3 The secrets in this game come in the form of achievements, awards that can be gained by fulfilling certain quests within the game. They are the following: Arachnologist Feed three spiders with dead flies that can be obtained next to the Opthalmologist. These spiders can be found on spider webs located at: The second floor of the Karterbrand Mansion, The Rectory and The Black Hole. Cold Blooded Killer Kill the captain of the Gate Watch. Can be acheived by combining the Syringe and the Urine Sample both found in The Hospital to create a Syringe filled with Urine, then administering it to the Captain of the Gate Watch once he is asleep. Gnome Finder Find 10 Gnomes. The locations of these Gnomes are as follows: *In the Kindergarten next to the leg of the furthest away table next to the right wall. *In Memorial Park next to one of the trees. *In Lupus Square, near the Shop & Trade there is a small opening at ground level. *Also in Lupus Square, next to the leftmost wall where the seashells are to be placed. *Behind the leftmost Statue on the Museum del Arte roof. *Inside the Museum del Arte when standing next to the Noblewoman, it is to the left of her dress. *At the Seashore House, sitting on some peeling wallpaper. *In the corner of the roof of the Ra Temple. *The backwall of the Karterbrand Mansion staircase. *The chimney of the house in the painting at the Forester House. Good Observer Keep your eyes really open for this one. Can be achieved by giving the nail found in the Hospital to the worker outside the window of the Karterbrand Mansion. Good Samaritan Act like a nurse for a while. You will need: a Key, Sleeping Pill, Waking Pill, English Tea, Breadroll, Bag of Fluid and a Syringe. First go to the top floor of The Hospital and unlock the locked door with the key, combine the Bag of Fluid with the Syringe to get a Syringe filled with Fluid then give the man inside these items in this order: #Waking Pill #English Tea #Breadroll #Syringe filled with Fluid #Sleeping Pill. Good Uncle Make kids in the yard happy. Can be achieved by giving the Bitter Candy and the Lollipop, that are bought from The Wheelchair Kid, to the Square Children. Numerologist Figure out them numbers. Can be achieved by entering the numbers found on the grate in the Forester House on the abacus at the Kindergarten. Olympic Champion Get Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. *The Gold Olympic Medal can be obtained by giving the pair of Spectacles, found on the desk of the third floor of the House of Widow, to the Nearsighted Man on the second floor of the Hospital. *The Silver Olympic Medal can be obtained by turning a knob in the Forester House and going to the middle screen of the Dark Alley. *The Bronze Olympic Medal can be obtained by giving the Stool Sample to the Park Janitor. Problem Solver Finish the Pointless Argument Can be achieved by giving the Encyclopædia Universealis F-O, found on the third floor of the House of Widow, to the Arguing Men in Lupus Square. Vandalissimus Break Stuff x10 Can be achieved by vandalising ten objects using the hammer found in the Hospital. The such objects include: *The rat statue in Memorial Park (x1) *The light bulbs of the lamps of the Dark Alley (x2) *The lock of the door of the Knife Guild House (x1) *The light bulbs of the lamps of the Knife Guild House (x2) *The lock of the chest in the Knife Guild House (x1) *The stone hemishphere in Lupus Square (x1) *The machine in the Gate Corner (x1) *The clock at the Rectory (x1) Daymare Town 4 The secrets in this game come in the form of achievements much like in Daymare Town 3, these can only be accessed with the HD version. They are the following: Bone Fisher Catch a Bone Can be achieved by collecting 3 items and combining them to make a Fishing Rod, this will only work before you have access to the Deep Fog Trench: *A Fishing Line - Can be found at the back wall inside the Resin Gate. *A Fishing Hook - Can be found on one of the ruined houses in the Seaweed Fossil Chasm. *A Fishing Rod (Just the Pole) - Can be found in the central house, where the light is placed, in the Seaweed Fossil Chasm. Once it has been created go to the spiked wall and click on the nearest bone, you should reel it in. Friend of a Cat Add a Track First you will have to find the well containing vinyl records in the Deep Fog Trench and pick one up. Then go to the Oil Drill near the wall and click to the left of it, then click on the second post from the left, then click in the center and wait. Cat will eventually come, give her the Vinyl. Nocturnal Dim them Lights Take a rag and put it on the window in a tower to the left of the house with corridors Saint George Make him Proud Go to the Fog Dust Processing Plant, in the first screen you will see a small door, open it to reveal the Ancient Shield, go to the Houses at the Seaweed Fossil Chasm and place the shield on the wall, this will open a passage to a room. Get the Gurs from the wall and travel to the House of the Dragon, go to the first floor and stab it with the Grus. The Feeder Feed the Pet Take leech and feed it with the bloodspot from a suicide (it is right one location back from where you get leech) The Gardener Plant a Tree First you will need to get the mast from the Fog Dust Processing Plant, then place it on a pole sticking out part way down the stairs before getting to the Resin Gate. This will cause a small sequence to happen. Grab the Wall Flower Seed and go back to the Seaweed Fossil Chasm, travel all the way to the left until you reach the small staircase and place the seed in the hole in the wall. The Return Reverse Entropy At the very end of a game you see some city, go right to the location with a dark tree. you will see some triangles – they are gnomes’ heads. put your gnome there The Waiter Upgrade the Meal Can be achieved by collecting a bottle, which is found encased in a small dome at the Seaweed Fossil Chasm, and filling it up with Fine Wine at the Fog Dust Processing Plant, you will then need to travel up the right side of the Fog Folk Hive and place it on the table of the person eating there. Tidy Man Tidy them Cogs In the small burrow near the elevator in the Sea of Smoke there are 5 prongs on the wall. You will need to place 5 Cogs on them, one on each. Vandalissimus Break Things x10 Can be achieved by breaking 10 objects, these include: *The wheel of the overturned minecart in the Deep Fog Trench. (x1) *A balloon plant in the Deep Fog Trench. (x1) *A Vinyl Record at the well in the Deep Fog Trench. (x1) *A Stalactite in the house where you get the Meteorite Shard at the Seaweed Fossil Chasm. (x1) *A Light bulb in the Seaweed Fossil Chasm Teleportation room. (x1) *A light bulb in the Magician's House. (x1) *The dome containing the bottle in the Seaweed Fossil Chasm. (x1) *The signal post along the Track in the Deep Fog Trench. (x1) *The wooden board barrier at the Fog Folk Hive. (x1) *The wooden crate in the Deep Fog Trench (x1) Iron Man lit the oven with matches and throw your coins in it * matches found in the top floor of the tower with the snake-dragon thing. You find them in the armchair view and click along the top right; look for a white triangle, which is probably the corner of the match book. Category:List